the_amateursfandomcom-20200213-history
Aerin Kelly
Aerin Kelly '''is one of the Main Character in The Amateurs. Aerin Kelly is the younger sister of Helena Kelly and writes a desperate post on the Case Not Closed message board under the username AKellyReal, looking for answers to her sisters disappearance. Aerin Kelly Aerin Kelly is the younger sister of Helena Kelly, who disappeared five years prior to the start of the series and ended up dead. Helena Kelly's murder was never solved, leaving Aerin upset and confused for the years to follow. To take her mind off the murder, Aerin began to flirt and hook up with many boys. Some of her infamous hook ups occur at the annual Easter Bunny Party that is held in Dexby. Aerin reaches out to the Cased Not Closed website, in hopes of being able to solve her sister's unsolved murder. She is contacted by Seneca along with Maddy and Brett so they can solve the murder of Helena Kelly. At first, Aerin isn't interested in working with Seneca and Maddox because she thinks because they are teenagers, there will be no progress for the case. However, when Maddox gives her his number to keep with her just in case she changed her mind, she eventually calls them and is willing to let them help her and be involved in solving her sister's murder. '''Relationships: '''Helena Kelly: '''Helena was Aerin's older sister, someone that she looked up to. They were very close, but when Helena started to go through some changes, wearing odd outfits and becoming very secretive, their relationship was strained. When their parents fought, Helena was always there to make Aerin feel better. '''Seneca Frazier: '''Aerin is closest to Seneca out of the Case Not Closed group. They bonded when Brett let it slip that Seneca's mother had been murdered and Aerin was able to make her feel better. Aerin also made Seneca feel important and valued among the group. Throughout the book, they form a friendship with one another. Aerin is the first person Seneca goes to see when her father ends up letting her stay in Dexby for two more days. '''Maddox Wright: '''Aerin has known Maddox ever since she was younger because Maddox's mother was a maid for the Kelly family. Back then, Maddox was nerdy and Aerin has always been among the popular group. Because of this, she didn't pay much attention to him. However, when Maddox went through a transformation and went from jewel to cool, they began having mutual friends. When Maddox and Seneca showed up to Aerin's house, Aerin hadn't even recognized him from when they were little. Aerin even accuses Maddox of having something to do with Helena's death. Later on, Aerin apologizes for this and they begin a friendship. '''Brett Brady: '''Aerin and Brett flirt with each other throughout the series. Unknowingly to Aerin, Brett develops a huge crush on her and plans to make a move. However, Aerin isn't as interested in Brett as Brett is into her. During a party that the group throws, Aerin is drunk and Brett comforts her. He believes their about to have their first kiss but decides to wait until Aerin is sober before making his move. In Follow Me, Aerin is haunted by Brett and is attacked by him before being kidnapped at the end. Category:Book Characters Category:The Amateurs (Book Series) Category:Main Characters (Book Series) Category:Females (Book Series)